


Bath Time - Asmodeus

by Serena_Coalman



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of female/male anatomy/bodyparts, Other, slightly nsfw, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_Coalman/pseuds/Serena_Coalman
Summary: After having their relaxing afternoon interrupted by Levi and Mammon, Asmodeus and Yuriko decide to take a bath together. Silliness and emotional moments are inbound.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), AsmodeusxNamedMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bath Time - Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight NSFW, Mentions of female/male anatomy/body parts, Slight Body Image Issues, Slight swearing.
> 
> Minor Spoilers for the Devilgram "Anything for You". 
> 
> This story is based on a Devilgram called Anything for You. Where Asmo and the MC are dragged into a paintball game (also known as a Hell Game) with Mammon and Levi. After which the MC has the choice/opportunity to share a bath with Asmo.  
> Taking place in the middle of the Devilgram after Asmo and the MC leave Levi and Mammon to their own devices and the end of the DG where The MC and Asmo take a nap together while Levi and Mammon are paralysed on the floor. Basically, it's the implied part of what went on between Asmo and the MC, if the Player decided to take Asmo up on his offer. 
> 
> In my headcanon timeline of events, this Devilgram takes place four months after the MC/Yuriko first arrives in the Devildom. At this point in the story, Belphie has been released from the Attic (but hasn’t made a pact with him yet) and is getting used to being around his brothers again.

Bath Time:  
‘Ugh, I’m covered in sweat! Stupid Mammon and Levi, dragging us into their foolish Hell Game.’ Bemoaned Asmodeus the Avatar of Lust as he removed his black scarf and crisp white jacket, an expression of annoyance lining his face.  
Yuriko nodded in agreement as she fanned herself using the collar of her black tee-shirt, she was hot from running around avoiding being hit by paintballs. So much for having a quiet and relaxing afternoon with Asmo. Yuriko felt a spike of annoyance rise within her as she recalled the moment when Levi came running into Asmo’s room, his voice a high-pitched whine as he complained that Mammon had “stolen” one of his airsoft rifles and refused to give it back unless Levi joined him in playing a Hell Game. At the time she couldn’t help but notice that Levi had joined in without much convincing, though she couldn’t fault him for wanting to get back what rightfully belonged to him.  
Both Levi and Mammon had managed to recruit Belphegor and Beel respectively to their teams. Not long after Levi had entered the room, Mammon followed suit, firing paintballs around in a random pattern, trying to hit Levi. Recalling the cold fury that settled into Asmo’s sunset coloured eyes as Mammon peppered the room was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Agreeing to side with Levi, Asmo had grabbed the spare rifle that Levi had been carrying and fired a couple of warning shots at Mammon, who fled the room while cursing about unfairness. 

In hot pursuit of Mammon, Yuriko and Asmo left the bedroom only to almost immediately run across Belphegor, who had been recruited to Mammon’s team. Hesitant to look at him, Yuriko kept her eyes trained to the floor, when she heard the distinctive “pop” of the rifle, to see Belphie paralysed on the ground, his face an expression of utter defeat, moaning about how all he wanted to do was nap. The pair then fled deeper into the dorm in search of Mammon.  
As the vision in her mind’s eye faded Yuriko couldn’t help but smile, despite how annoyed she felt.  
‘It was kind of fun though.’ She eventually replied while still fanning herself. Her clothes sticking to her body uncomfortably, she could feel her face scrunch up slightly as the sensation of the fabric sticking to her moist skin crawled over her. Sitting down on the edge of Asmo’s bed, she watched him as he walked across the room. His every step purposeful and elegant, as though he was walking on a stage.  
‘Hmm, I suppose so,’ Asmo paused, a smile creeping over his delicate face as a thought struck him, ‘Seeing Mammon dodging the Gatling gun that Levi enchanted to fire by itself was quite entertaining. He added with a giggle.  
Yuriko suppressed an unflattering snort as the sight of Mammon sashaying from side to side frantically trying to avoid being hit with the paintballs crossed her mind, his expression a mix of confusion and surprise. ‘It was pretty funny, though I do feel bad for him,’ she replied with a smirk slightly, as a wave of guilt swept over her.  
‘Honestly, it’s what he deserves. Both he and Levi, they interrupted our plans for the afternoon.’ Asmo said in a huff, walking over to check on the fine china teapot sitting atop his luxurious vanity unit.  
‘Stone cold…the herbal tea I wanted to try with you is ruined.’ He moaned his expression a mixture of bitterness and sadness.  
Yuriko felt her heart sink slightly, she had also been looking forward to trying the tea with Asmo, especially after he had hyped it up to her so much over the last few days. Though she was slightly confused as to why he was being so dramatic, outside of just being himself of course.  
‘I’m sure we can go and make some more?’ Yuriko added in what she hoped was a helpful tone.  
Asmo shook his head, ‘It’s a special blend of Demon’s Passionflower and Devil’s Hibiscus tea,’ he paused, a sigh escaping his lips, ‘it’s quite an extravagant brand in the Devildom, it only comes in a small amount per purchase.’ He paused again, clearly mulling over his options, ‘it’s also super expensive, Lucifer would kill me if I purchased another batch so soon…’ Yuriko watched Asmo’s expression settle into fear as the very thought of Lucifer’s reaction to the wasted tea passed through his mind.  
‘I’m sure we can just drink it cold…’ Yuriko added helpfully.  
‘We could, but it might not have the desired effect,’ Asmo replied in a thoughtful tone, gazing down at the teapot.  
Shaking his head, Asmo covered his face with his hands, rubbing his face as a pissed off sigh escaped him.  
‘Uuwaa! I need a bath, I can’t think while I’m all gross and sweaty!’ he murmured, fanning himself once more.  
Asmo’s grumpy expression lit up as a thought entered his brain, turning on his heels to face Yuriko a gleeful smile on his face.  
‘Yuriko, let’s take a bath together!’ he said in a bright and cheery tone, that matched the expression on his face. His caramel-pinkish-brown hair bouncing slightly as he tilted his head slightly to the side.  
Yuriko felt taken aback, her brain stalling at Asmo’s words.

‘Nani ka?’ Yuriko’s English brain had failed her, she stared slightly gaping at Asmo. Her thoughts slipping in and out of English. Her face flushing bright red.  
Not that this was an unusual or even a new request from Asmo, quite the opposite. He had asked her many times before, she always turned him down naturally. But the fact that this request seemed to have come out of nowhere just blindsided her.  
‘Oh dear, I caught you off guard didn’t I hon?’ Asmo asked, his expression apologetic. Folding his arms across his chest and looking off to one side.  
Yuriko nodded in response, ‘I-it’s fine,’ Yuriko forced out, her Japanese accent was thick while her brain was still in shock.  
To her surprise Asmo giggled, ‘Your accent is so cute when you’re flustered,’ he said as he strolled towards the bed, sitting down next to her before ruffling her hair. Yuriko felt her face flush red again, she couldn’t tell if Asmo was trying to charm her or not, ‘It’s ok, you’re shy, no need to be ashamed.’ He continued, his tone playful as he continued to ruffle her hair.  
‘Doushite Asmo-chan?’ Yuriko blurted out, her English now gone, vanished into a puddle of giggles.  
Between her laughs, Yuriko tried to playfully push Asmo away, but all this seemed to do was egg the demon on, eventually, he leaned forward enough to plant a playful kiss on her forehead.  
‘I’ll settle for that kiss instead.’ Asmo said with a wink, a playful smile on his face, ‘I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,’ He continued as he stood up from the edge of the bed.  
Flattening her now somewhat messy hair, she glanced down at the floor her thoughts twisting inside her head. On one hand, she really wanted to see Asmo’s bathroom, she had heard from Lucifer it was one of the biggest rooms in the entire dorm, and she really needed a shower but felt too tired to even walk to the other end of the house to get to her own private bathroom. However, on the other, she was tired of feeling uncomfortable about her body and feeling ashamed about all the changes it had started going through since she came to the Devildom. It was time she embraced her maturing body, flaws and all. After a moment Yuriko took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she spoke.  
‘Actually…I wouldn’t mind sharing a bath with you…’ Yuriko said quietly, glancing up at him.  
Yuriko watched Asmo’s expression change from clam to surprise, then to glee as he pulled her up off the bed with her hands, twirling her around in his excitement.  
‘You mean it Yuriko?’ he was clearly ecstatic, his eyes simply sparking with delight.  
Yuriko nodded, she was sure her face was still red from before, ‘Yes, but you need to promise me that you’ll keep your hands to yourself,’ her voice firm, her gaze locking onto his, unafraid of his charm powers.  
‘I promise Yuriko, I won’t touch you,’ Asmo said in the most serious tone she had ever heard from him, ‘unless you want me to,’ he added with another wink.  
Yuriko stared at him, fighting the urge to laugh.  
‘Don’t be so serious, I thought you had been momentarily possessed by Lucifer,’ Yuriko added in a dry, yet playful tone.  
Asmo gasped in an overdramatic fashion as he pulled an equally dramatic pose, ‘I know, it was so out of character for me!’  
Laughing, Asmo showed Yuriko his bathroom, and it was just as Lucifer had described, a giant room, styled after a Turkish bath. It was so spacious and luxurious that Yuriko could have spent hours just staring at the décor alone, as she walked her footsteps echoed for what seemed like ages.  
She couldn’t believe a room like this even fit into the dorm, it was so large. Then again, it now made sense as to why Asmo’s room felt so small by comparison. At least half of his room was dedicated to this bathroom space.  
Asmo motioned to a small section where a long bench was stationed in the corner of the room, she followed him over.  
‘You can strip down and get into the bath first, towels are here,’ explained Asmo, gesturing to the shelves where plush towels sat neatly organized.  
‘Thank you,’ she replied, gently taking the soft fabric in her hand.  
With a smile, Asmo turned on his heel to attend to the bath, Yuriko watched him for a moment as he tested the water’s temperature while scattering rose petals along the water’s surface. Momentarily confused, she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing until it dawned on her.  
‘Ohh! Rosewater.’ Yuriko mused aloud., covering her mouth quickly as Asmo glanced back at her with a smirk. She shook her head slightly and chided herself, she should have known that Asmo, a beauty product and skincare fanatic, would want to take extremely good care of his skin. Naturally, he would use specialized bath ingredients.  
‘Yes indeed, rose water is very good for your skin.’ Asmo replied in a cheerful tone, his smile not leaving his face. ‘I’ll wait outside, while you slip in.’ he added with a wink.  
Yuriko waited to hear the bathroom door close before she proceeded to remove her clothes, the warm air of the bathroom pleasantly hit her skin. Wrapping the towel around herself, Yuriko crossed the room, along the far wall she caught sight of herself in a gigantic full-length mirror. Letting the towel fall open slightly she stopped to gaze upon her reflection, feeling her eyebrows knit into a frown as her own eyes raked over her body, catching on areas that were different or places she couldn’t stand.  
She focused on the size of her breasts, the way her hips had begun to widen. Her eyes settled on a long and ugly scar on her collar bone, she felt her eyebrows scrunch up further as painful memories flashed across her mind. Feeling self-conscious she forced her gaze away from the mirror, shaking herself slightly a heavy sigh escaping from her as she moved away and towards the bath, this wasn’t what she wanted to focus on. 

Yuriko gazed at the water, her thoughts about her reflection melting away as she watched the scattered rose petals float gently in the surface like cute little boats. Folding her towel neatly she sat it beside the bath as she stepped in, the depth was far deeper than she had expected, the waterline, once she was seated, came just below her collar bone.  
‘Asmo, you can come in now!’ Yuriko called over her shoulder before returning to gaze back to the water, which she now noticed had a cloudy texture as well.  
‘Ah good,’ he said as he re-entered the bathroom, his tone was pleasant, ‘wait a moment while I slip into something more comfortable, no peaking!’ he added with a laugh.  
Yuriko chuckled in response, not daring to turn to look at him. She heard him humming as he undressed and crossed the room, scooting to one side, Yuriko averted her eyes as Asmo entered the tub. She felt her face flush slightly, while this wasn’t the first time she had shared a bath with a boy, after all, she had seen her little brother naked plenty of times, so she knew what boys looked like when naked, but this was the first time she’d seen a naked man, she had no idea where to look.  
‘Hey, no need to avert your eyes darling! I’m the most beautiful sight you’ll see all day, possibly your whole life.’ Asmo teased as he sat down next to her.  
‘I was just being polite,’ Yuriko retorted in a calm tone, ‘besides, you just told me not to peak, don’t you think that’s a bit contradiction-’ she stopped her train of thought the moment her eyes settled on Asmo, which was when she realised he had slipped into his demon form. ‘Oh so that’s what you meant, by slipping into something “comfortable” ’ she added in a semi-dry tone as she stared at Asmo’s onyx black horns which faded into pink at the tips. They, like the rest of his demonic parts, were hard not to stare at, while also harbouring an odd desire to touch them.  
Asmo grinned as he stretched, his four black bat-like wings stretched along with him as he relaxed in his seat, ‘Naturally, if I’m going to bathe, I’d rather bathe every inch of me.’ His voice a relaxed sigh, ‘You have no idea how wonderful it is to sit in this tub at the end of a long and stressful day at R.A.D.’ he continued before launching into a Levi-styled ramble. Absent-mindedly she started rubbing her arm under the water, she noted how smooth it had begun to feel since stepping into the tub. It must have had something to do with the additive to the water, some kind of salt or something.  
Regaining herself she noticed that Asmo had gone silent, casting a sideways glance at him she caught him observing her, a pleasant expression on his face. Yuriko felt herself stiffen as she took notice of Asmo’s gaze, how long had he been watching her? No more than a minute surely?  
Asmo seemed to catch himself and apologise, before launching into an expiation about the health benefits of the rosewater mixture he was using in the tub. He was excitable and explained in intricate detail how it was rich in antioxidants that prevented the pours in the skin from glugging up with dirt and grime, along with how it made the skin baby smooth and soft.  
‘It’s partly why I slip into demon form while I bathe, need to keep my wings in perfect condition too, after all, they are a part of me.’ He added as he stood up to pull a scrubbing brush from the side of the tub.  
Averting her eyes from the standing Asmo, Yuriko gazed down at the water again the desire to touch Asmo’s wings rose in her again.  
‘Oh, what’s this now, is that a flash of desire I sense,’ Asmo asked teasingly over his shoulder as he sat back down closer to Yuriko, a devilish grin gracing his lips yet again.  
Yuriko felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment, how could she forget that while she was mostly immune to Asmo’s charm power, he could still sense some of her innermost thoughts and desires.  
‘I...Uhm...eh…I…’ she stammered as Asmo leaned closer, boy it was starting to feel hot sitting in the tub.  
‘I know you’re harbouring desire in your heart Yuriko,’ Asmo’s voice teasing, reaching out his long slender fingers to touch Yuriko’s cheek, a seductive grin forming on his lips ‘why don’t you tell me?’ he continued as his fingers traced down her face to her chin. Yuriko felt her lip quiver slightly, her breath catching in her throat. Taking a deep, calming breath she looked Asmo dead in the eye, which seemed to catch him off guard a little.  
‘I-I really want to touch your wings!’ she blurted out, in what she hoped was a matter of fact sounding tone as she could feel how hot her face had become.  
Asmo stared at Yuriko for a moment, blinking in stunned surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly as he did so. After a moment, his stunned expression cracked into a smile as he busted out into laughter, doubling over in the water.  
‘This girl…’ he thought, ‘Pure! Just too pure!’ Asmo’s mind was reeling, as he continued to laugh.  
Yuriko stared confused at the demon who was laughing uncontrollably next to her, though she was trying her hardest not to laugh alongside him, as Asmo’s reaction was unexpected, to say the least.  
‘Ah, Yuriko, that was a good laugh,’ Asmo said in-between laughs. Taking deep breaths as he calmed himself. Asmo gazed at the water, seemingly deep in reflection, ‘Why would you want to touch my wings?’ he asked, tilting his head slightly, his expression clouded with confusion.  
‘May I be frank?’ she asked, her voice quiet, yet somehow confident.  
‘Go ahead,’ Asmo said in a voice that betrayed how uncertain he felt, it was clear he was bracing for something.  
Yuriko scooted closer to Asmo before she spoke, ‘I think they’re beautiful, in a dark kind of way, you know.’ She paused, ‘Ever since I first saw you and your brother's demonic forms, I’ve been intrigued,’ pausing again as the memory of the first time Levi attacked her while in his full demonic wrath flooded into her mind, sending a shiver of fear down her spine, ‘granted at first I was scared, but after the “camp” at the Demon Lord’s Castle, I’ve only seen the beauty.’ She continued, her eyes glancing from Asmo’s sunset coloured eyes to his wings and horns as she spoke.  
Asmo’s face relaxed into a smile, he seemed relieved to hear those words coming from her.  
‘Silly! Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?’ Asmo retorted with a cheeky grin as he turned his back towards her, ‘Go ahead, it’s perfectly fine.’ He paused, ‘Just be aware, my back is the most sensitive part of my body.’ Glancing over his shoulder with another wink.

Shooting a glare at Asmo, she reached out and gently touched his wings, they were soft and smooth, just like she was running her fingers along the sides of her favourite pair of leather boots. Her fingers gently traced along the bones of the wing, reminding her of her fingers of her own hand. Remembering that Asmo, like his brothers, had once been an angel, she imagined his angelic form for a moment, had these wings once been covered in glistening white feathers? She could only imagine what a sight they would have been back then, a bright overwhelming beauty, quite possibly only overshadowed by Lucifer’s own brilliance. Shaking her head slightly she chased the angelic image from her head, as she focused back on the black wings of the demon in front of her, fingers now traced to where they joined to his spine. A slightly lewd sounding moan escaping from Asmo as Yuriko’s fingers slipped onto his back.  
‘Aaah! I told you my back is sensitive!’ he moaned, fanning his wings out suddenly and arching his back, causing Yuriko to jump slightly in surprise.  
Ignoring the moan Yuriko shook her head slightly and smiled politely, ‘Thank you Asmo,’ she said in a quiet, yet pleased tone of voice.  
‘Don’t mention it darling.’ He replied turning back to face her, his expression was soft. ‘It was an extremely pleasurable experience for me as well,’ he continued in a sultry tone.  
‘Asmo!’ Yuriko responded by splashing Asmo with water, causing the demon to laugh slightly.  
‘You can’t hide the feelings you experienced right now Yuriko,’ he responded coyly.  
Deep down Yuriko couldn’t disagree, he was right that she did feel a great amount of satisfaction of a curiosity being completed.  
‘True,’ she mused, shifting her position in the bath slightly, ‘however, I can deny them until the cows come home!’ she added in a pretend defiant tone. Causing Asmo to bust out laughing again. Grinning slightly Yuriko scooted away from Asmo.  
‘Such a tease,’ Asmo replied in a fake disappointed tone, barely hiding a grin of his own.  
Slowly the pair began to wash, reaching up and passing items between each other.  
At Asmo’s recommendation, Yuriko’s long auburn hair was now soapy with coconut conditioner. Supposedly coconut was good for hair, though she had to wonder if he liked it purely for the smell alone, it smelt so tropical she felt as though she had been momentarily transported to an island where they used coconuts for everything.  
Struggling to rinse out the conditioner Yuriko felt Asmo’s eyes on her again, feeling self-conscious she was about to fully submerge herself in the water when she felt water being dumped over her head  
‘Yuriko you are so silly sometimes it’s honestly adorable,’ Asmo’s voice came muffled through her long hair that now covered her face and ears. ‘I can help if you’d like?’ he asked, his voice uncertain. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked at Asmo, his wet hair slicked back off his handsome face, the way the light highlighted his delicate features was breathtaking. Yuriko felt her face flush, she began to understand why Asmo enjoyed spending time in his bathroom taking glamour shots for his Devilgram account.  
Realizing she hadn’t spoken in a few moments Asmo grinned again before he spoke, ‘Are you memorized by my beauty?’ he teased.  
‘Yes!’ Yuriko replied hurriedly, slicking her hair back.  
‘Yes to which part?’ he teased again, his sunset eyes sparkling with mischief.  
‘To uhm…having you help me wash my hair…’ she stuttered through her failing English once again, ‘and to your beauty, smug bastard…’ she muttered to herself internally. If only she could look that good without any effort, she felt a pang of envy sting at her heart as her mind cast back to seeing her naked form reflected in the large mirror in the corner.  
Turning her back to him, Yuriko felt Asmo’s long slender fingers run through her hair as he slowly massaged the conditioner out of her scalp and through her hair. The sensation sent cold shivers down her spine, even though he was gentle and precise with his movements.  
‘Your hair is so pretty Yuriko,’ Asmo cooed as he continued to run fingers through her hair, ‘not as pretty as mine of course, but still such a lovely colour, so smooth and soft.’ He continued as he dumped more water over her head to help wash away the conditioner.  
‘Thanks, but not really, it’s such a dull colour.’ Yuriko said quietly, images of her being singled out due to her hair colour back home flashing in her mind, “why couldn’t it have been more brown? Why is it this nasty dirty colour?”. Echoed her grandmother’s words in her ears, causing her to dip her head lower as she felt more water seep over her head.  
‘Dull?’ Asmo echoed in a disgusted-confused tone, ‘nonsense, it’s a beautiful ginger brown, when wet, a shining auburn when dry. Almost a rich caramel in the sun.’ He paused, ‘whoever told you it was dull clearly needs to get their eyes checked.’ He continued, his voice indignant as worked to smooth Yuriko’s hair.  
Yuriko felt happiness swell in her chest at Asmo’s words, feeling tears of joy prickle in her eyes she splashed her face with water. Sending rose petals everywhere.  
‘Sorry, my face was feeling hot.’ She said quickly as she felt Asmo’s fingernails dig slightly into her scalp from surprise at the sudden movement.  
Moving to turn around to thank Asmo for his help, she hadn’t realised that she had been sitting right on the edge of the inbuilt seat, quicker than she could notice she slipped down into the water with a surprised yelp from both her and Asmo. No sooner had her head vanished under the water Yuriko felt Asmo’s hands seize her under the arms and pull her to a standing position, coughing slightly her vision was blurred thanks to her fringe falling before her eyes yet again. But she wasn’t so blind to not realise she was now facing Asmo’s bare chest, in a panic Yuriko stepped backwards until there was an arm’s length between them. She was thankful that the water covered both of their lower bodies, instinctively she covered her breasts with her arms. Though Asmo hadn’t seemed to have noticed any of her panicked actions.  
‘Yuriko, are you alright?!’ he asked quickly, his voice slightly alarmed as he checked her head for bumps.  
‘I’m fine, I only slipped.’ Yuriko replied her tone slightly annoyed. This was something that was exhausting about all of the brothers, they tended to extremely overreact the moment she did anything or came across something that caused her harm.  
‘Nonsense, let me check.’ His tone was serious with a tinge of fear lining his voice.  
Was he worried that he might get into trouble if she had been injured and Lucifer found out? She couldn’t tell.  
Yuriko felt Asmo’s gaze intensify as his eyes followed his fingers as they quickly traced the back of her head to her jawline, down her neck and to her shoulders checking diligently for any cuts or scrapes. Yuriko could feel her skin form goosebumps as Asmo’s hands moved along her skin, she could feel her face flush bright red yet again. A nagging thought started to gnaw at her mind, ‘Please don’t find it, please don’t find it.’ She chanted to herself over and over again.  
Eventually, his finger’s tracing along her collarbone came to a halt over a small scar, he peered closer at the scar.  
‘Please…stop looking at it…’ Yuriko murmured, tilting her head low.  
Asmo’s gaze returned to Yuriko’s face, his expression clouded with confusion as their eyes met.  
‘Alright,’ he said gently with a calm smile removing his hands from her, sitting back down in the water. ‘How’d you get it? If you don’t mind telling me.’ He asked, motioning for Yuriko to sit down. 

Letting out a sigh, Yuriko sat back down next to him, ‘My cousin Izumi and I were climbing trees when we were seven, maybe eight. I thought I had grabbed onto a sturdy branch, but the next thing I know, I’m falling out of the tree and landed hard on my left side at the base of the tree,’ she paused as she recalled the sickening feeling of her body hitting the ground, ‘the pain was unbelievable, my gosh, you should have heard me scream, you would’ve thought that someone was trying to kill me.’ She added with a slight chuckle as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the scar.  
‘I can believe it,’ Asmo added with a chuckle. Yuriko dreaded to imagine what kind of screams Asmo was imagining.  
‘My break was pretty severe for a child, the bone was badly displaced, so much so it was poking through the skin.’ She paused, ‘I had to have surgery to realign the bone while it healed and then another one to remove the plate and screws.’ She paused again, fighting back tears, ‘Which is why I have such a horrible scar.’ Her voice was barely audible now. Yuriko tilted her face down to look at the water, her gaze focusing on the petals in the water.  
‘It’s not horrible’ Asmo said after a long while, his voice was soothing and soft. Reaching out his fingers gently grasping Yuriko’s face and turning her to look in his direction, his other hand gently resting atop the one that was tracing her scar.  
Yuriko could feel her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she watched him, his expression calm matching the tone of his voice.  
‘It’s a part of you, your experiences. It’s a painful memory, but in time, it’ll eventually heal.’ He said as he absentmindedly ran his thumb gently across Yuriko’s cheek, a sad far-off expression darkening his sunset eyes. In that moment, Yuriko knew he was thinking of his little sister Lilith.  
After a brief pause, he continued, ‘I think, this scar is beautiful, just like the person who wears it,’ a tinge of brightness lingering in his words.  
A warm fluttering feeling spread through her chest at Asmo’s words, as she leant her face into Asmo’s hand, almost instinctively.  
The pair stared at each other for a moment, silent understanding passing between them.  
Asmo cast his gaze downwards, his face flushing slightly as he opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes widened with shock, the flush vanishing from his cheeks as quickly as it had appeared.  
‘Uwaah! Look at my skin! It’s starting to prune!’ Asmo cried suddenly standing up, his expression was horrified as he practically leapt out of the tub, sending water and rose petals everywhere. Asmo had moved so suddenly that Yuriko hadn’t had enough time to avert her eyes, his member flashing across her vision in its naked glory.  
‘I…I saw everything…’ Yuriko’s brain stalled as it tried to process the image that would now be forever burned into her brain.  
‘Yuriko, I’ll get dressed in my room so you can have some privacy,’ Asmo said over his shoulder, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around his waist. His voice still had a tense edge to it as he spoke, as though he hadn’t noticed that he had just flashed her. He hummed to himself as he strolled across the room before gathering his clothes before leaving the room.  
Yuriko waited for the sound of the door closing before she exited the tub, she wondered for a moment if she needed to drain the water, shaking her head, she figured she’d leave that decision to Asmo.  
Wrapping her own towel around her body she crossed the room to where she had left her clothes, catching sight of herself in the mirror once again. Halting before the giant glass surface Yuriko could see the scar reflecting back at her, it still caught her eye in an uncomfortable way, but now she saw it in a new light. Now that she looked closer, the scar was thin, small, pink and white. Signs of healing over the area, Yuriko felt a smile creep along her lips as she gazed at it. She still hated it, but she could learn to deal with it. If Asmo hadn’t noticed it until he was mere inches away from her, then chances are that no one else would notice unless it was pointed out.  
As she walked away from the mirror towards where her clothes laid neatly folded, she felt her mind already wandering back to the conversation she and Asmo had in the bath. His kind words echoing in her mind as she recalled the recent scene, she could feel a smile creep across her face once more as she dried and dressed. The cynical side of her had to wonder if at that moment Asmo had somehow managed to successfully charm her, she felt herself blush as the image of Asmo’s naked form cross her minds-eye once again.  
‘I saw it all…and I’m not even married…’ she mused aloud, feeling her face become increasingly hotter as a strange sensation crawled along her skin at the thought of their bodies pressing together in the tub. 

Quickly shaking the thoughts from her mind, Yuriko wrapped her long hair in the towel exiting the bathroom to find Asmo now fully dressed sitting in the edge of his bed brushing his hair, humming a tune to himself as he did so. Yuriko watched for a moment as his fingers slid through his beautiful, silky-smooth hair as he brushed it.  
‘Thank you, Asmo.’ Yuriko said brightly, closing the bathroom door behind us.  
Looking over to her with a smile Asmo motioned for her to come and sit beside him, ‘You’re welcome, it’s not every day that someone in this house, as much as I invite them to, experience bath time with the beautiful and lovely moi!’ his voice was full of satisfaction as he watched Yuriko sit down beside him.  
Rolling her eyes slightly and shaking her head, Yuriko began to dry her hair as well.  
She could feel Asmo’s eyes on her as she began to tend to her hair.  
‘Teehee, oh Yuriko you’ll never get your hair dry like that.’ He teased, his tone playful, ‘here let me help!’ he continued.  
‘I can do it!’ Yuriko protested as she felt Asmo take hold of the towel and gently began helping her.  
Between the fabric of and strands of her hair Yuriko watched Asmo’s smile soften and his cheeks flush again, his eyes sparkling with adoration.  
Thanking Asmo, Yuriko pulled the towel off of her head. As she began to brush her slightly damp hair she realized how long her hair was now, she felt her face scrunch up as she began to contemplate getting it trimmed or even cut short for ease of maintenance.  
Yuriko was pulled from her thoughts by Asmo sighing slightly, confused, Yuriko felt her eyes flick in his direction.  
‘…If you keep making that adorable expression, I’m going to have to kiss you.’ He said softly, shaking his head slightly.  
Yuriko felt her cheeks flush again, she could feel her brain stalling again. She was starting to become concerned with the number of times he was able to cause her train of thought come to a complete halt.  
‘I made your brain stop working again huh?’ Asmo teased, cocking his head slightly to one side, his smile beaming at her.  
‘Uh…yeah, you and your brothers do have quite the nasty habit of doing that…’ Yuriko murmured, ‘English is hard enough as it is without needing to force my brain to reset…’ she continued.  
‘I’m sorry Yuriko, I keep springing surprises on you. It’s ok if you say no.’ he said gently, reaching out his hand and gently caressing her cheek.  
Leaning into the hand on her cheek, Yuriko met Asmo’s gaze with her own, she felt a surge of confidence course through her. Covering his hand with her own, she saw surprise flicker across the demon’s delicate face.  
‘It’s fine Asmo, I’m starting to get used to surprises.’ Yuriko responded, her voice playful, ‘especially here in the Devildom.’ She continued, in a dry tone.  
‘Indeed,’ Asmo chuckled slightly as the two leaned closer together, lips inches away from meeting. Yuriko’s heart was beating in her ears, this would be by no means her first kiss, but she was still nervous.  
Asmo paused as the sound of heavy running footsteps heading towards his room grew louder, suddenly the door busted open and Mammon appeared in the doorway. His white hair a mess, his brown and white leather jacket askew and panting hard in the doorway.  
‘That’s enough! Put your hands where I can see them!’ he cried, his voice angry, ‘I’m here to defeat you Asmo and take Yuriko with me!’ he declared as he waved Levi’s airsoft rifle around in the air as he entered the room, approaching the pair sitting on the bed.  
Shocked by his sudden appearance Asmo and Yuriko almost catapulted away from each other, looking like startled deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
A second set of running footsteps came barging along the corridor to Asmo’s room, with Levi bursting into the room behind Mammon, he was covered in now dry green paint, his normally messy blue hair even more of a mess, a large red mark on his cheek was visible from where he had been stuck lying paralysed on the floor for the better part of an hour.  
‘Give me back my airsoft guuuuuun!’ he cried as he entered the room attempting to tackle his older brother, who had dodged out of the way at the last second, sending him stumbling forward, catching himself before he face-planted into Asmo’s four-poster bed.  
Yuriko could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, she was surprised by their sudden appearance but she felt more annoyed at their interruption for a second time that day. A quick glance in Asmo’s direction confirmed to her that he indeed felt the exact same way, as an angered expression flickered across his face for the briefest of moments before it was replaced by a sickly sweet, sadistic smile.  
A cold shiver ran down Yuriko’s spine as she watched Asmo rise from his seat next to her on the mattress, she felt a pang of pity for what she could only imagine Asmo was planning to punish his older brothers with a sting in her gut. 

\- End.


End file.
